Keputusan
by Mimin2
Summary: Ketika Kazuya tidak datang ke acara perjodohannya dan malah muncul tiba-tiba di pernikahan Kuramochi, Eijun sadar bahwa ada banyak kekurangan dalam hubungan mereka . Eijun jadi meragukan Kazuya.


**Keputusan**

**By Mimin2**

**.**

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

**.**

**.**

**MiyuSawa Fanfiction **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Katanya kau tidak bisa datang ke pesta pernikahannya Kuramochi Senpai dan Wakana." Eijun membuka obrolan. Dia melempar sembarangan jasnya dan langsung rebah ke ranjang empuknya tanpa melepas kaus kakinya terlebih dulu.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Kazuya memungut jas Eijun di lantai, menjadikannya satu di keranjang cucian. "Ganti baju dulu, Eijun, dan lepas kaus kakimu."

Tapi Eijun tidak mengindahkan perintah Kazuya. Ia justru merubah posisi, memunggungi Kazuya yang sedang berganti kemeja dengan kaos rumahan. Eijun mengambil bantal dan memeluknya, tidak mau bertatap dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak bilang dulu padaku," gumam Eijun namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Kazuya.

Kazuya menghela napas , tahu kekasihnya sedang ngambek. Kazuya duduk di tepi ranjang, tangannya mencubit pipi sang kekasih. "Jangan ngambek. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi."

Eijun cemberut. Dia belum mau menatap Kazuya, masih dalam posisi yang sama. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Kening Kazuya berkerut. "Apanya?"

"Perjodohan ... mu ...," Eijun berkata dengan sangat pelan. Cengkraman pada bantal mengerat. Sesungguhnya ia tidak mau menanyakan ini. Dia takut akan jawaban yang menantinya. Takut Kazuya meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih pilihan orangtuanya.

Kazuya menghela napas. "Apa sih, kukira kau mau tanya apa. Ternyata cuma itu."

Eijun tiba-tiba bangkit, duduk hingga bisa bertemu tatap dengan Kazuya. Matanya tajam, sorot kecewa akan respon kekasihnya yang seakan tidak menganggap serius pertanyaannya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Senpai."

"Kau pikir aku juga sedang bercanda?" Kazuya balik bertanya, kalem.

Eijun sudah siap meledak akan emosinya melihat tanggapan santai sang kekasih. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa cuma Eijun yang cemas dan takut soal hubungan mereka? Sepuluh tahun lebih mereka bersama dan selama ini Kazuya menganggapnya apa? Mainannya kah?

"Aku mau pergi!" Eijun menyambar pintu, membantingnya kuat hanya untuk meninggalkan Kazuya yang masih bengong. Untuk beberapa sama otak cerdas Kazuya tampak telat mengolah informasi tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Eijun ... tunggu!" Kazuya berhasil mencapai Eijun yang nyaris membuka pintu depan. "Mau ke mana?"

"Pergi," Eijun menjawab datar. "Aku sudah muak, Kazuya."

"Karena perjodohanku atau karena aku terkesan tidak serius dengan hubungan kita?"

"DUA-DUANYA! AKU MUAK KAZUYA! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SEMUANYA!"

Tumpah sudah segala emosi Eijun yang terpendam selama ini. Kazuya tersentak, tidak menyangka Eijun bakal semarah ini padanya. Eijun membuang muka, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Kenapa ... kenapa kau terus datang ke perjodohan itu? Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku? Kau pikir aku tidak kesal saat kau membicarakan orang lain? Kau pikir aku tidak kesal saat ayahmu menelponku untuk membujukmu memilih salah satu dari wanita pilihannya!"

Kazuya terdiam. Dia baru tahu kalau selama ini diam-diam ayahnya meminta Eijun untuk membujuknya untuk menikah. Kazuya masih diam, menunggu dengan sabar sampai kekasihnya melampiaskan seluruh emosinya.

"Ayahmu, dia ... dia bahkan memintaku untuk menjauhimu, Senpai," Eijun tertunduk lesu.

"Ayahku kenapa?" Mata Kazuya membola, menyadari maksud ucapan Eijun.

"Dia sudah curiga tentang hubungan kita. Curiga karena kita selalu bersama. Dia menyuruhku untuk memikirkan ... kebaikanmu."

"Dan kau setuju?" Kazuya meminta jawaban.

"Tidak ... tapi kupikir ... setelah melihat pestanya Kuramochi Senpai dan Wakana, setelah mendengar kabar perjodohanmu, setelah melihat responmu tadi, kupikir sudah saatnya semuanya selesai,Kazuya," kata Eijun.

Kazuya menghela napas lelah. "Kukira kau mau bilang apa, ternyata kau masih sama bodohnya dengan saat di Seido ya, _Bakamura_."

"Apa ...? Bo-bodoh?" Eijun menatap Kazuya tidak percaya. Kenapa dia masih saja bersikap menyebalkan di saat seperti ini?

Belum juga kekesalannya hilang, Kazuya kembali berbicara.

"Aku hanya bilang ini satu kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Aku, Miyuki Kazuya hanya mencintai Sawamura Eijun seorang. Hanya dia yang ingin kunikahi, bukan wanita atau pria lain." Kazuya menatap lekat Eijun. "Karena itu kau harus tetap di sampingku selamanya. Tidak peduli ayahku bilang apa, tidak peduli ayahku menjodohkanku dengan siapa."

Kazuya mencium kening Eijun lembut. "Jadi, Eijun, mau hidup bersamaku sampai seterusnya?"

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
